


Into The Dark

by Kayelyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Not a Happy Story, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayelyn/pseuds/Kayelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome never thought that she would be betrayed again. If only she realized how very wrong she was. *Nominated Best Dark/Horror Dokuga Awards 2nd Quarter 2012*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Dark

She now lived in a world of darkness. Her eyesight had left her long ago, here in the dark abyss of her prison. How long had she been here? Days, weeks, months? She had no clue, but in the end it no longer mattered to Kagome. Blind, half-starved from hunger, and covered in filth, she no longer had the strength to fight her way out of this hell. She no longer remembered what it was to be free, to be happy. She had been happy once, of that she was certain, with him. He had promised her the world, but he had lied. Everything he said, everything he did was done with one purpose in mind, to take her.

“Miko, will you do this Sesshomaru the honor of living with him?” Sesshomaru whispered quietly into her ear.

Kagome stilled in his arms. She knew that their relationship would have to progress at some point, but was she truly ready? He had only announced his interest in her a few short months ago. She loved him. She didn’t know when she had started to care for the icy Inu Lord, but she did. And to Kagome, that was all that mattered. She raised her head to look at her daiyoukai, and with a bright smile she replied with a quiet, “Yes”.

Days later when they arrived, Kagome saw a noticeable difference in Sesshomaru. He no longer touched her. He barely even looked at her, let alone speak to her. She was confused, hurt, and had had enough. She stormed down the halls and turned into the one hallway in which she was forbidden to enter. She slammed the doors to his office open, fully intending to unleash her fury on the dog demon, but found herself unable to form words.

She stared at Sesshomaru’s beautiful form as he pounded himself into another woman. He didn’t even bother to stop and acknowledge her presence. She stood there hypnotized by the sight of her soon to be lover, his grunts and snarls and her moans ringing in her ears and tearing her soul in two.

When he was finished, he looked at her. Took in her heartbroken expression and smirked. He grabbed the demoness by her hair, and said, “Miko, allow me the pleasure of introducing you to my mate, Yukiko. Mate, this is the Miko Kagome, Keeper of the Shikon Jewel.”

Kagome felt her mouth moving, but she just could not get the words to come out. Tears falling down her face, she looked at Sesshomaru begging for some kind of explanation. For him to say something, anything.

“So,” Yukiko drawled, “This is to be your concubine.”

That got Kagome’s attention. “Concubine? Concubine?! I am not, nor will I ever be anyone’s mistress. I thought I was-I thought-“

Yukiko looked at her in pity. “You thought what, Miko? That you were to be his wife, his mate?” The demoness watched as the miko nodded her head dumbly. “Oh you did. That’s so…sweet.”

Kagome jerked her head in Sesshomaru’s direction when she heard him snort.

“Surely you jest, Miko. This Sesshomaru cannot have a half-breed as an heir, nor would he ever sire one in the first place. No self-respecting youkai will submit themselves to a being that is inferior to them. Foolish human.”

The words pierced Kagome’s heart. He lied, he lied. Gathering what little dignity she had left, she stood up straight, and stared at the youkai who shattered her world.

“I will never be your whore, Sesshomaru.” She turned to leave, leave this kami-forsaken place and never look back. She would go to back to her time, seal the well, and try her damnedest to forget.

Before she could even take a step, she felt her back slam into the wall, sharp claws at her throat, and red eyes glaring into her blue ones.

“Oh, but you will be, my pretty little Miko. I will bind your life to mine, and I will take you. I will find my pleasure within your walls. You will not deny me, not now, when you have already agreed.”

Kagome ceased her struggles, and looked at the demon she thought was the other half to her soul. She saw his determination, and it terrified her more than anything else he had ever done.

“Never, Sesshomaru. You know if I had known the truth, I never would have agreed to this shit!” She screamed.

She felt the bile rising in her throat, and the urge to run as fast and as far as she can. She gathered her powers into her hands and shoved at him. As soon as her feet hit the ground she ran, and never looked back. She only ran faster when she heard his enraged roar. She should have known she would not have gotten far.

Sesshomaru snatched her by her hair, and proceeded to drag her behind him, ignoring her screams of protest and pain. Her breath was knocked out of her when he mercilessly threw her down a set of stairs. She lay sprawled at the foot of the long stair case, ribs broken and nose and mouth gushing blood. He didn’t give her time to recover, grabbing her hair again and dragging her deeper into the depths of the castle.

The air became danker, and it was so dark. For the first time since meeting Sesshomaru in his father’s tomb, she feared him. She held no illusions as to where he was taking her. She had been there once before when they captured Kagura, the dungeons.

After what seemed like hours, Sesshomaru stopped. Her eyesight was useless in the stark black of the dungeon. She heard the creaking of a door and felt the weightlessness of her body as he threw her inside, and the jarring impact her body made as it hit the cobblestone floors.

It felt like a second between her body hitting the floor and Sesshomaru being on top of her. His claws ripped her kimono to shreds, cutting into her skin. His eyes were mesmerized by the trails the rivulets of blood left, his tongue eagerly lapping them up. He dragged his fangs across her skin, biting deeply every so often.

She didn’t fight him. She was to numb to even try. Between the emotional trauma and her subsequent flight down the stairs she was left with no energy, and it seemed that something was keeping her from using her powers. She screamed when Sesshomaru pushed her legs apart and settled himself between them. This was not how everything was supposed to happen. Her first time was not meant to be stolen. No, no! She could not, will not, let this happen. He will not take her without a fight. She scratched and clawed at him with her blunt nails until he became annoyed and pinned her hands above her head.

She bucked her hips madly and squirmed trying valiantly to get him off of her, to get away. She had to get away. Terror and panic clouded her mind making her adrenaline surge in her blood.

“So eager aren’t you, little miko?” Sesshomaru whispered gutturally, “Well, let’s not waste any more time then shall we?”

She felt Sesshomaru’s hand travel between her thighs to guide his erection into her. She frantically renewed her struggling. She had to get away, she just had to!

Then all she knew was pain. Mind shattering pain, as his monstrous member invaded her dry, virgin core. She heard him grunt with pleasure and strain, and she was thankful for the pitch black darkness of the room so she would not have to see his face.

Once fully seated within her, he withdrew and began to pound into her ferociously, taking no heed to her pain filled screams and her pleas for him to stop, just stop. The pain became much more intense than she could have ever dreamed. She felt the blood running down her legs combining with the blood from his bites to pool on the floor.

Please, please just let this be over soon, she prayed to every Kami that she could think of.

Finally, her prayers were answered as she felt him tense and the outpour of his seed filling her. Never before had she thought herself a being capable of hate, but she hated him. Hated what he had done, hated what he had made her, a victim, and in the eyes of those in the Feudal Era, a whore.

She whimpered in pain and tried to wiggle away from him. She wanted bathe, to rid herself of his smell, of his touch. She knew she would never be clean again, and her soul wept the tears that she could not shed.

 

He stayed for what felt like an eternity that first night. She hoped and she prayed that he had satisfied himself, that he would never come back, that maybe, just maybe he would let her go. She should have known better. What Sesshomaru has claimed as his, stays his.

Kagome felt her way to her bed; she knew he was coming soon. He always did. She knew that there was only one option for escape. May the Kami damn her for it if they must, but she was freeing herself tonight.

She took her thin sheet off of the cot and dragged it to the side of the room that held the chains. She tied one end to the wall mounts, and sat down before tightly tying the other end around her neck. She said a prayer to the Kamis and her family to forgive her and for them to understand. She took a deep breath and leaned forward.

That is how Sesshomaru found her an hour later. He quickly unsheathed Tensaiga and cut through the Minions to the Underworld. When she opened her blind eyes, he took pleasure in the wild fright he saw there as she realized she had failed. He smiled, knowing that she could not see it.

“Foolish Miko, you cannot escape me, not even in death. Did you not realize that what this Sesshomaru claims as his, stays his?”


End file.
